The Big Day
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: What's this you see? The long awaited Percabeth wedding? Read on to know what happens that fateful day. Experience the fluff! The feels! Cry if you must. This is fluffy and full of Percy and Annabeth since, you know, it was written for the final 2014 ship week, Percabeth week!


**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? No. Am I Rick Riordan? Sadly not. Do I have any rights to this? None at all, so go and let me wallow about that in a corner in peace and get on with the story! **

**(You'll like it, it's fluffy. SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE!) Certain people will get that reference. Everyone else just forget about it and read on!**

oooOOOooo

I had wanted to go into this cool and collected. It's what people expected, wasn't it? For me to be happy and excited, ready to start my new life with Annabeth, something I'd been wanting to do since I was 12 years old. Really, this was a day long overdue. I should have been standing around passing time laughing with the guys, avoiding Athena and Annabeth's dad and checking yet again if Grover had the ring.

It's what you would expect from a groom on his wedding day, right? To be charming and patient. It's what you saw on the movies. The bride would be the one freaking out, crying so much she needed her makeup and hairdo redone while the groom just stood at the altar waiting to catch that first glimpse of his bride.

Deep breath. Maybe I should start this from the beginning.

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm 24 years old. Until recently I was Annabeth's Chase's boyfriend.

Am I a troubled guy?

Yeah, you could say that.

See, today was supposed to be the biggest, most extravagant, romantic, happiest day of my life. I had recently changed my title from being Annabeth's boyfriend to being her fiancee and until this morning I really couldn't have been happier.

Seriously. Most guys will tell you that the months leading up to the actual wedding are hectic, much worse than the wedding itself. (At least that's what my cousin, Jason Grace, told me.) They hate having to pick out color schemes, the first dance song and how the invitations are set up. Men hate the cake tastings and tuxedo fittings and deciding whether to have salmon or chicken as a main course.

Most of all, they hate how absolutely distraught/crazy (don't tell Annabeth I said that) the brides get.

Had I woken up at 3:47 am to find Annabeth poring over wedding gown styles under lamplight at our kitchen table? Sure. Had she snapped at her employees at her building design company? Of course.

But I hadn't minded. I understood because I had kind of felt the same way. It was a big deal, promising to love and be with somebody for the rest of your life. And we couldn't help but be impatient because, well... we were excited.

Besides, I had always been able to calm her down. A foot massage here or there because they hurt from walking around in dress shops all day? No problem. A cup of tea to soothe her sore throat because she had been screaming with Thalia after asking the girl to be her maid of honor? Took less than 5 minutes to make.

It was all worth it and it was all okay, because I knew Annabeth was doing all of it to make the big day, _our_ big day, absolutely perfect. To make it everything both of us had ever wanted.

Besides, the candlelit bubble baths Annabeth always took to relax were... well, I'll just say, both of us appreciated them.

Even though I didn't have much input on the decisions- I wasn't really all that bothered- I was there to help Annabeth with them all when she needed it. But I knew her, and I knew she liked to make most of the decisions herself anyway. She knew what I liked and what I wanted. I trusted her to do whatever she thought was best.

And if it didn't end up being a perfect day, I still wouldn't care, because one way or another by the end of it all Annabeth would be my wife; and no matter what, the day that became official would be the best of my life.

So yeah, the weeks leading up to our wedding may not have been the most easy going and relaxed we'd ever had, but I didn't mind them. Every night Annabeth would (eventually) slip into our bed and I would wake up next to her every morning, counting down the days.

Even after her bachelorette party and my bachelor party things went smoothly. I didn't know all of the details of what happened to her that night- Thalia kept everything a big secret- but I did know that Piper had promised I would eventually see the results of their excursion and would definitely appreciate it.

I tried not to think too hard about what that might mean. It just gave me a headache.

And me? Well, Grover had been in charge- being my best man and everything- and no, we did not go to a strip club. Can you imagine Grover in one of them? Jeez, Juniper would definitely have something to say about _that. _No, we did something every man must do before he gets married.

A paintball fight. In the middle of Camp Half-Blood's canoe lake.

Oh yeah.

Grover had very nicely asked the Hephaestus cabin to make a huge dock (Leo had definitely helped convince them). It was probably the size of a loft but it wasn't just a flat dock or anything. No, the Hephaestus campers had gone all out. The actual dock was clear, if you hadn't been standing on it you wouldn't have had any idea anything was there, so it gave you the illusion that you were actually walking on water. There were walls about 10 feet high and a tunnel that went from one side to the other. The dock would tip and move, sometimes throwing you in the water, and sometimes it would shake and let a spout of water burst up right in front of you, spraying your face and showering you with lake water.

It was awesome. Even without the advantage of being surrounded by water, I would have won.

As it was, it was close between Leo and I. I was pretty sure he had had a hand in building this thing, so he knew where to go and how to avoid all of it's little surprises. Me, I was just navigating by sight and sound alone.

So that was my bachelor party, playing paintball and then sharing stories with the guys around a campfire with cans of coke. Grover, Frank, Leo, Jason, Tyson, Nico and Travis and Connor Stoll had all come out for the occasion. And the stories we told were pretty entertaining, let me tell you. Like this one where Jason found Piper having an intense conversation with a duck, (don't ask), and then when Katie found Travis singing the Macarena to a... you know what? I'll just stop there. Maybe I'll tell you guys some other time about those incidents. Now, let me get back to the story.

So Annabeth and I pretty much went by the book for this. The night before the wedding I crashed at Nico's and then, next thing I knew I woke up, grabbed my tux, and headed here.

So here I am.

Thank gods the weather was good, or else Zeus, Apollo and any other god that had _anything_ to do with the weather would be staring down the wrong end of Annabeth's sword. She was scarier than a hydra when she had a bad day.

But today, on June 3rd 2017, exactly 12 years since I had met Annabeth (seriously, she chose that date specifically, something about it being cute and symbolic) it was sunny and there was a gentle breeze blowing, so soft you could hardly feel it.

Everything was perfect. Really.

So why was I freaking out?

Pacing nervously at the altar on the beach (it really was a beautiful place, one of Annabeth and I's favourites) with Chiron standing behind me, tail swishing back and forth as he watched me anxiously. Unlike me he seemed as relaxed as could be, smiling and nodding to everybody there, his bow hidden behind the altar inconspicuously, just in case any monsters (or gods) decided to show up and ruin the day.

The altar itself was pretty nice looking too, so I knew Katie Stoll (once Katie Gardner) had helped out with it. Plants I couldn't tell you the name of sprouted from the thin, twisting wood and flowers bloomed, giving off a nice, natural smell.

People were seating themselves on some white fold out chairs somebody had placed in the sand, and there had to be at least a hundred people here, if not more. Both sets of parents- even Athena and Poseidon- had shown up, and the six of them sat down in the front row, Annabeth's parents on the right hand side, mine on the left. My ADHD mind wandered and I wondered how Paul and Poseidon were getting along, my mom being the unfortunate one sitting between them, before I caught sight of Athena as she carefully watched me. I tried for a nervous smile but it felt painful on my face so I quickly moved my gaze to Frederick Chase's wife, Annabeth's step-mom, Karen. Karen waved at me and this time my smile came out easier. She had always been nicer to me than Athena- but I supposed that when you were immortal you could act pretty much whatever way you wanted.

Frederick, Annabeth's dad, was of course wherever Annabeth was, getting ready to walk her down the aisle.

Towards me.

I hoped I wasn't sweating. My heart was racing so fast I could feel each beat in my chest and I glanced up at Chiron to see him smiling reassuringly down at me.

"Don't worry, my boy, everything will be fine. In fact, I am sure, looking at all of the gods who have shown up to celebrate with you, this day is practically blessed."

I looked back to where the guests were and this time I spotted the immortals he was talking about. Looking past Katie and Travis who sat holding hands, Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez who had his arm around her shoulder, I saw them.

The gods.

I saw Aphrodite first. She was, surprisingly, sitting between Calypso, who I smiled quickly at nervously, and Ares, who sneered at me like I had forced him to come here today. The goddess of love was already crying, somehow managing not to ruin her makeup or anything. She was even a pretty crier, which I thought was unnatural.

Beside them was a couple it took me a moment to recognize. Hades, surprisingly, sitting beside a beautiful woman with dark hair, glossy skin and deep, warm brown eyes. Persephone, goddess of Spring. I had to blink to make sure I wasn't imaging the sight.

I'd never seen Hades look so... happy. And the way he glanced at his wife...

I just hadn't known that the rulers of the Underworld could be so loving, even towards each other.

I wondered if the Underworld would be alright without Hades there, even for a day, and then I pushed the though out of my mind. And of course, since it was summer, Persephone was above the earth. Maybe Hades had come just as an excuse to be with his wife for the day.

Beside Persephone sat Demeter, who was loudly predicting that there probably would _not_ be any cereal at the reception, a fact which was very disappointing, blah, blah, blah.

There was the twins, Artemis and Apollo, and I couldn't help but be surprised at Artemis's appearance. I had assumed... since she wasn't fond of men, or me, even after the quest I went on to save her, that she wouldn't want to come. She had, after all, asked Annabeth to join the hunt years ago.

Lucky for me Annabeth had declined.

Maybe Artemis had come for Thalia, I thought, but when the moon goddess turned her startling silver eyes on me she smiled. It looked a bit forced, but it was a smile, and I appreciated that.

Apollo was trying to charm the woman sitting next to him, a woman I recognized belatedly as Reyna. She was studiously ignoring him, talking to Nico. I bit back a grin.

I was surprised to see Zeus and Hera there.

Zeus I was sure, came for appearance's sake, and maybe at my father's request. Beside him, arms crossed over her chest, Hera looked like this was the last place she wanted to be.

I had my father's oath that she wasn't going to curse this marriage, something I had made sure to get myself, instead of letting Annabeth go and threaten the Queen of the Heavens directly. Hera may not curse us, but she definitely didn't like us. Zeus had probably made her come with him, or something like that.

In the back was Hephaestus, sitting by himself, tinkering with something in his hands. Tyson and Ella were beside him and Tyson waved at me excitedly when I caught his eyes. He was practically jumping up and down on his chair and I was worried he would break it so I just waved at him and then looked away, hoping not to hear a crash. If he did break it, at least Hephaestus was right beside him to help repair it.

I caught sight of Hermes, leaning forward from where he sat to whisper something in Apollo's ear. They both grinned mischievously at whatever he said and it made me worry. Those two were as bad as the Stoll brothers.

I didn't see Dionysus anywhere, but I did see his wife Ariadne, smiling at a woman beside her. I tried to place the other woman's face but I couldn't. I was sure I'd never seen her before. I looked to see who was beside her, thinking maybe that would give me a clue, and I saw Eros.

I had never actually talked to the god but Jason and Nico had, and from what I'd heard, he wasn't exactly the nicest person. I had met Eros's counterpart, Thanatos, god of Death, and after hearing Jason talk about the love god I had deduced maybe I had met the better one of the two.

I quickly looked away. The woman talking to Ariadne must have been Eros's wife. What as her name? Craze? Psychic? Psycho?

Ah! Psyche. That was it.

I made a mental note to try to stay away from that couple. They could cause a lot of trouble today.

I quickly scanned the crowd, recognizing more faces, smiling at more people. Gwen and Dakota, hand in hand, and more demigods. At the edge of the crowd, near the back, Mrs. O'Leary sat happily, tail thumping over and over again, making the ground tremble slightly.

Just your normal wedding.

My mom smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. '_Stop worrying,'_ she mouthed.

'_Can't_,' I mouthed back quickly before turning around to face Grover.

"Nervous?" He asked me, a knowing look in his eyes. I remember satyrs could read emotions and frowned at him. "Weren't you when you and Juniper tied the knot?"

He glanced at Juniper, who was sitting beside their three little satyr children, and she waved at him, before he turned back. "Point taken."

"Are you sure my bow tie isn't crooked? It feels crooked."

Jason leaned forward from behind him. "Don't worry Perce," he said. "You two will be fine. I can't believe this didn't happen sooner."

"Right, fine." I nodded. "I've known Annabeth since I was 12, I've defeated Kronos and escaped Tartarus. I can do this. Can't I?" I looked at them all, feeling helpless.

Frank smiled at me encouragingly from behind Jason. "Of course you can." Behind Frank Leo gave me two thumbs up.

"Thanks guys," I said relieved, trying to smile back at them. Chiron tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around.

"Almost ready?" He asked me. "The Nine Muses are about to start the wedding march."

"Sure." I told him. "I'm ready. Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me a knowing look and made a signal the the Muses, who immediately started their instruments.

Now I think I need to clarify something. Yes I was nervous. I was about to get married, of course I was nervous!

But I had absolutely no doubts about Annabeth and I.

I wasn't nervous about this. I was 100% sure that this was a good thing. I wanted to marry Annabeth, with all of my heart and soul I did. This was going to make me one happy Seaweed Brain. I was sure about Annabeth.

I wasn't so sure about myself.

I just knew, with my luck, that something was bound to go horribly wrong today. Either I would screw this up, or some immortal being with a grudge against me would do it for me.

But I wasn't worried about Annabeth, or our relationship, or how today would impact our relationship. I was confident that _we_ were good. I believed in us more than anything.

Don't blame me for being pessimistic. After, maybe 20 years of important days going wrong in your life you kind of start to notice a pattern.

So those were my happy, optimistic and excited thoughts on my wedding day...

...until I saw her.

First there was her bridesmaids. Rachel came first, smiling at me happily. Her hair was braided to the side and her green eyes sparkled. She wore her bridesmaids dress, a strapless, knee length that was silvery grey in colour. I smiled when I caught sight of her shoes.

Sneakers. Reeboks that had been doodled all over with black sharpie. It ruined the elegant image but I couldn't help but appreciate it. It was very like Rachel.

Next was Hazel, who also looked nice. She wore the same dress, obviously, and her hair was pushed back by a diamond studded headband. Unlike Rachel she was wearing silver high heeled shoes that I couldn't help but think must have been impossible to walk in on the sand. She had silver drop earrings and her eyes were shining as she smiled quickly at me before meeting Frank's eyes as she made her way up to the altar.

After Hazel was Piper. She had curled her hair (one strand still had a feather braided in it) and she was glowing happily. She wore the same heels and dress as Hazel, with diamond studs in her ears. She winked at me before smiling quickly at Jason as she took her place up beside the other girls.

Then there was Thalia, Annabeth's maid of honor. Her hair was the same as always and her lieutenant's circlet was in her hair. Her eyes were surrounded in makeup, but it wasn't as dark as usual. She was smiling, grinning at me with ease as if today was just a normal day.

'_Finally_,' she mouthed.

'_Shut up_,' I mouthed back.

She smiled at me, winked at Jason, and made her way to beside where Annabeth would stand. She held her bouquet of pink roses- Annabeth had insisted, saying they stood for happiness, which would be good luck- and grinned at me.

Chiron cleared his throat suddenly and I heard everybody stand up at the appearance of two people.

Frederick Chase was holding his daughter by the hand, her arm linked through his, and smiling happily with a bounce in his step. He smiled warmly at me- which was a relief- and slowly led Annabeth up the aisle.

Annabeth.

It was a good thing I noticed everybody else beforehand because once I looked at Annabeth I couldn't look away.

If you've ever seen Aphrodite you can imagine maybe a tenth of how gorgeous Annabeth looked. I always found her beautiful but at that moment she was breathtaking.

Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. The top was fitted to just above the waist, was the top layer was delicate lace. It was stunningly white and around her waist was a beaded band. Below that the dress was layers upon layers of silk that fell to her feet.

Below that I knew she was barefoot. She had been strangely adamant about wanting to be barefoot for our wedding and I hadn't questioned it. I'd learned to pick my battles over the years.

Her hair was pulled back at the front and fell around her face beautifully, one strand cascading down the front of her left shoulder. She wore the earrings her father had gotten her eleven years ago, the small owls.

I met her eyes and every butterfly, ever nerve, went away.

Her eyes _sparkled_. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her and that more than anything made my worry go away. She was smiling widely and the look in her eyes... there was so much of the love I felt for her reflected back at me that I had to swallow the sudden lump in my throat.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And after today she would be mine.

Or I would be hers. Either way, I didn't care.

As long as we were together.

I heard Aphrodite- it sounded like she was sobbing now- and I wondered if she was this bad already how she would ever make it through the vows. But then, before I could think anything else, or even remember my name, Annabeth distracted me again.

If you're married, or have been married, you'll be able to understand that feeling I got when Frederick placed Annabeth's hand in mine. I felt like I was right where I was supposed to be and that now that she was there with me, we could do anything.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She whispered to me.

I smiled at her shakily, full of emotion. "Hi, Wise Girl."

"Let's go get married, okay?" Her eyes were shining.

I brought her hand up to my mouth, forgetting about everyone watching us as I kissed it gently. "I've been waiting years to hear you say that."

She smiled tremulously and we held hands as we walked up to stand in front of Chiron. When we got there Annabeth handed her bouquet- a mixture of tulips, red roses, peonies, an iris and lavender- to Thalia.

The centaur winked at us both and cleared his throat. "You may be seated."

I squeezed Annabeth's hand and she squeezed mine back. I heard the guests behind us sitting down once again and glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of my eye, spotting a hairpin in her hair that I hadn't noticed before. It had blue gemstones in the shape of a flower that glittered like sea waves.

Something blue.

I tried to remember the old saying. What was it, about things brides needed on their wedding day? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I watched Annabeth closely, trying to find everything.

Something blue was the hair accessory. Something old... maybe her owl earrings? They had been given to her a decade ago, maybe that was what she was using. Something borrowed could be the hair clip as well, since I know that wasn't hers. Unless she just bought it. And something new... once again it could have been the hair clip but apart from that I didn't have a clue. Hmm...

I'll admit, my ADHD mind got a little distracted trying to figure it out.

"Family and friends of the groom and bride, welcome to their wedding ceremony this evening. As all of you know Camp Half-Blood is where these two heroes met and grew up together. Every summer they would come back, fight some monsters, go on dangerous quests- even if they weren't supposed to," Chiron sent a pointed look at the pair of us and Annabeth and I grinned at one another while everybody laughed. "And I think they both fell in love here." Everybody was quiet to hear the centaur speak.

"I'm sure Percy and Annabeth are both very happy to share this once-in-a-lifetime experience with you all. Every single one of you have either watched these two grow as I have, or grown with them. They have known most of you for many years. Because you are the ones who have supported them and known them so well, it is only fitting that you are the ones to bear witness to this couple as they pledge their love and lives to one another." Chiron grinned. "Now let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?"

"I happened to be there the first time Annabeth and Percy laid eyes upon one another, and as I remember Annabeth's first words about him, I realized how fitting they are." I winked at Annabeth as she blushed slightly. "The first words from Annabeth's lips about Percy were, "'He's the one, he must be."' Chiron shook his head. "How convenient," he mused, "that her words should hold a deeper meaning than any of us thought possible back then."

I squeezed Annabeth's hand again, remembering that night in the rain as I stared up at her and thought she looked like a princess. How convenient indeed.

"And then this young boy was claimed as a son of Poseidon and everything seemed to go straight to Hades."

More laughs. I heard my father's loud chuckling and could almost picture Athena rolling her eyes behind us.

"As a daughter of Athena, you see, Annabeth didn't think becoming close to Percy was wise." Chiron looked out at the crowd, and his expression seemed to say, 'Look how well that worked out.'

"And now here they are, many screaming matches, near death experiences, secret nights out at the beach- yes, I did know about them, you two- later they are officially binding their lives together." Chiron rolled his eyes. "As if we didn't already know they were inseparable."

"Percy Jackson," Chiron turned towards me. "In the days leading up to this one Annabeth and I have talked. There are many things she loves about you, and some that she does not, and still she pledges her life to you." Chiron's eyes were sparkling. "She loves that you eat blue food. She loves that you actually try to listen to her when she talks about architecture and her work, and she loves that you remember details of the stories she shares with you. She loves your loyalty and your bravery. Annabeth Chase promises her love to you, and only you."

Chiron took a breath and turned to Annabeth now. "Annabeth Chase, Percy and I have also talked in the last few days. He confided in me what he loves most about you. Things like the way you get lost in a book, or the way you put your hair up in a ponytail when you're designing a building. He loves your brain, your smile and your heart. He loves your kisses- something the rest of us do _not_ need to see as much as we do-," more chuckles from their friends. "And your kindness. Percy Jackson swears his love to you, and only you."

"The years will come and go…you won't take each other for granted, you will laugh a lot, you will be the best parents you can be, you will grow older and wiser together. It's a good story, you two, and it is no where near close to finishing yet!" Chiron smiled down at us both and I could swear I saw moisture in the old centaur's eyes. "And now it is time for us to hear their vows." He bowed his head. "Ladies first."

Annabeth and I turned to face each other now and I got lost in her eyes as I always seemed to do. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for since I first proposed to her 3 months ago.

She took a deep breath. "Percy," she started. "12 years ago, when you first stumbled across Half-Blood Hill, I knew you were going to be someone special. As Chiron just pointed out," she glanced quickly at the centaur, smiling warmly, "I even said as much."

I smiled.

"But even I, with all the brain power of Athena's daughter, could never have predicted just _how _special you would be to me." She blinked quickly. "You are my best friend." She said honestly. "You are my favourite person in the world. The only person I've ever shared every single secret with, you are the only person I want by my side in a fight. You scare me out of my mind whenever you get in any sort of trouble, and I thank the gods and Fates every day that they always bring you back to me." She smiled a watery smile. "I love you, Seaweed Brain. You know that, everybody knows that. I will love you, honor you and cherish you every day I can. I will be your partner in mischief, your ally in battle and your confidant in dark times. I will forever stay by your side. I give you my hand and my heart," she finished a little thickly, "as I join my life with yours."

I had to swallow dryly at her words. I saw, written clearly on her face, showing clearly in her eyes, that every word she had just said was the truth.

"Percy," Chiron requested.

My turn.

"Annabeth." The name flowed off of my tongue easily and suddenly my tension eased. This was easy. I did this every day, I told Annabeth I loved her anytime I could. I could do this. "From the first moment we met you've been taking care of me."

I remembered her feeding me ambrosia and nectar the first few days I was at camp. Wiping it from my chin, watching over me. Chuckles came from people who had known us back all those years ago at my words but I had eyes only for my almost-wife.

"Ever since you have been the most amazing friend I could have." I swallowed, remembering how I would have died in the Battle of Manhattan if she hadn't taken that knife for me. "Wise Girl. My life... would not be my life without you. There is no Percy Jackson without Annabeth Chase to correct him and kiss him when he says something stupid." I grinned. "There is no Seaweed Brain without his Wise Girl. Today I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. There will never be a day that I don't want to wake up with you beside me and there will never be a second that I don't love you with all of my being. You are my Achilles Heel and my greatest strength and I don't ever want to be apart from you. You are my one true love." I finished. "This I promise you as I join my life with yours."

Everybody was so quiet you could hear the waves lapping against the beach. In front of me Annabeth was blinking quickly and I saw tears in her eyes.

Chiron cleared his throat and I saw more tears in his eyes than before. "We come now to the words that Annabeth and Percy most want to hear today…the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today." He looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Percy Jackson in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

Annabeth blinked once more, still holding both of my hands and staring into my eyes. "I do."

"Percy Jackson, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Annabeth Chase in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

I grinned at her, every trace of nervousness gone. "I do."

"Then, with everybody here today to bear witness, I now pronounce you man and wife." Chiron's eyes were twinkling as he turned to me. "You may kiss your bride."

I had never waited so long for anything in my life.

It was worth it.

Right there, in front of everybody we cared about, Annabeth and I walked hand in hand down the aisle towards the place we had grown up together.

oooOOOooo

Travis and Connor were the ushers so while they showed everybody to the dining pavilion Annabeth and I hung out in the Big House.

Not the most romantic place you say? Guess again. We were two newlyweds, drunk off of our love for one another. We could have gone back to the Underworld and made it like Cupid's Cabin.

Annabeth and I just waited in Chiron's office. We checked out pictures from years ago, the ones hanging on Chiron's wall. There was Annabeth and I standing arm in arm after having just won the Second Titan War, and the Seven of the Great Prophecy all smiling together in front of the Acropolis in Greece. Again, I had my arm around Annabeth and she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"That seems like another life," Annabeth said in wonder, touching our faces in the second photograph. "I can't believe it was less than ten years ago..."

It was true. Since the Giant War Annabeth and I had both gotten a place in New Rome and gone to college. After graduating we had found an apartment in Manhattan, the place where I'd grown up, and she had started her own company. A hugely successful company that designed buildings. I became a marine biologist. Occasionally on some weekends Annabeth and I would go back to Camp Half-Blood. I would teach the new campers sword fighting and visit Chiron and Mr. D and Annabeth would practically sleep in Bunker Nine she was out there so much giving the Hephaestus kids input on future projects.

Sometimes all of the old counselors like Chris, Clarisse, Travis and Connor and Katie, Jake Mason, Leo, Jason, Piper, and our old friends like Hazel, Frank and Reyna would all come down here and get together, for old times sake. We all saw each other sometimes outside of Camp too, but it was nice to be back home.

"Did you ever think we would end up here after defeating Kronos? Married, living by ourselves and having a pretty regular life?" I asked her.

She looked back at me and smiled, her eyes shining. "Yes. Didn't you?"

"We weren't even dating then," I told her, raising an eyebrow. "You were already planning that far ahead?"

She raised an eyebrow right back at me. "So you're saying you didn't think we'd ever get here?"

My face broke into a smile. "Of course I did." I told her gently, running my thumb along the back of her hand.

Her expression softened further and she was just about to say something else when Connor burst into the room. "Everyone's ready." He told us. "You guys can come out whenever."

I raised our entwined hands. "Ready, Mrs. Jackson?"

She smiled at her name. "Ready, Mr. Jackson."

And so we went.

It seemed like there were even more people now than there had been earlier. Connor beat us to the dining pavilion and sat down beside his brother and sister-in-law. The moment Annabeth and I came into view everyone started clapping.

We had a special place at the head table tonight, in the middle. On my left was Poseidon, my mom, Paul and Tyson. Annabeth was on my right and on the other side of her was Athena, Frederick, Karen and her two younger brothers Bobby and Michael.

Everyone was standing up clapping, and when I led Annabeth around to our seats and we sat down, they all followed suit.

Then it was time for food.

"How does it feel?" My father leaned over to ask me, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Like it was long overdue." I answered him, smiling. His loud laughter caught me off guard as he clapped me on the back and Annabeth squeezed my hand, glancing at me for a moment before turning back to her conversation with Athena.

"Well that's that now, you're a one woman man." Poseidon smiled. "I think you can handle it."

"He better," Annabeth cut in before I could think of an answer. Athena nodded beside her daughter. "Oh yes, or else he will have _me_ to answer to," the wisdom goddess threatened.

"Well there goes my plans with Piper," I joked. "Good thing for Jason, I suppose."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "As if. She knows that you're _mine_."

"Ohh, possessive much?" I teased her. She just stuck her tongue out with me.

Then my mom came over.

"Oh, Percy, oh my goodness, I can't believe it. My baby boy, all grown up and now married, look at you two, you're absolutely glowing!" She went on, chattering happily. "And all these people, I didn't know you even knew this many people..."

Annabeth was listening to my mom intently, a fond smile on her face, but I met Paul's eyes from where he stood just beside my mom and he rolled his eyes. I grinned.

"Yes, yes, congratulations are in order." Paul finally took the plunge and interrupted my mom. He smiled. "Sally and I are happy for you both."

"As am I," Poseidon cut in, giving Paul a strange look. I shook it off. The last thing I needed was to see tension between my dad, an immortal god, and my step-dad, an English teacher.

"I'm so proud of you my daughter," Athena told Annabeth. "And I do suppose you could have done worse."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me but all I did was smile. From Athena that was almost a compliment.

"You better take care of my daughter," Frederick spoke up suddenly. "It's not only Athena who can make your life miserable you know."

"Oh, Frederick, give the boy some space," Karen scolded him fondly, turning to look at Annabeth and I. "We're both extremely happy for you. You two are going to be so happy."

"Thanks Karen." Annabeth thanked her warmly. "I just-"

"Take care of our sister Jackson!" Bobby called from where he and Michael were having a food eating contest. "Yeah, hurt her and you're dead!" Michael called.

"Remind me again why we asked Zeus to lift the barriers on camp to let mortals in?" I leaned over to ask Annabeth as the parents returned to their meals. "It sounds like your entire family would jump on the first opportunity to kill me."

"Well you wanted your mom and Paul here, Seaweed Brain." She reminded. "Besides," she smiled in jest. "It's good for you to be reminded of what will happen if you break my heart once in a while."

"You think I'm going to break your heart?"

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "But it's always good for you to know what would happen to you if you did."

I gulped and she laughed.

I turned to my dad. "So does it bother you that we're having salmon here tonight?"

He grinned at me. "Does it bother _you_?"

I shook my head. "I'm just having the chicken instead."

He grinned. "I'm not against seafood, son. It's not as if I'm actually going to be the one eating it." He nodded to the ambrosia in front of him, the same as what every immortal here was having today. They were drinking nectar.

"What does it taste like to you?" I asked him, referring to the ambrosia and hoping it wasn't too personal of a question.

His eyes turned thoughtful. "It changes over time." He confided. "Millennium ago it was always the food Amphitrite and I dined on on our wedding night. Years later it was something the Greeks had just invented, what you today call pizza. I do love pizza." He said fondly. "These days it tastes like chocolate chip cookies," he glanced over at my mother who was deep in conversation with Paul before meeting my eyes once again. It happened so fast I almost missed it. "I'm not altogether sure why."

I let the subject drop. My dad and my mom would always be a touchy subject, I supposed. It was better left in the past.

"And you?" Poseidon asked me after a short pause. "What do you taste?"

"I-"

Chiron picked up his glass where he stood at a huge round table where he was sitting with Hera, Dionysus, Ariadne, Eros, Psyche, Artemis and Hades, Persephone and Demeter. The long tables had been taken out tonight, replaced by circular ones so that everybody could fit and they could sit pretty much wherever they wanted, not at a certain gods table. White table cloths covered the tables with candles and a flower arrangement in the middle of each one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention," Chiron said. "It is now time for the best mans speech."

Clapping filled the room and I glanced at Annabeth before turning to look back at where Grover was standing up from where he sat between Juniper and Clarisse. When everything was quiet again he cleared his throat, blushing.

"I've known Annabeth and Percy for more than half of my life," he started. "And from the first time I saw them together I knew they were really going to be something." He met our eyes and smiled. "Whenever they weren't about to strangle each other they were having those silent conversations that nobody knew by them- you all know the ones I mean." Laughs filled the room and Annabeth and I looked at each other as if to prove Grover's point, only making everybody laugh louder. "But I always knew they cared about one another." He smiled. "They started out as best friends and now they're so much more than that." My friend cleared his throat. "I have never seen a more in love couple. Annabeth, Percy went to Tartarus for you. Percy... Annabeth's been by your side through so much, even more than I have. You two were made for each other, I'm sure of it. There's nobody else in the world for either of you, and that's how it should be." Grover smiled at us. "I can't wait to watch you two start your life together- officially, I mean, since you've already been stuck at the hip for years."

He sat down as people smiled and laughed, and loud clapping filled the pavilion. I winked at Grover and he blushed, waving a hand my way as if to say 'don't mention it.'

Instead of Chiron announcing the next speaker, she went right ahead and did it for us.

"Now it's my turn." Thalia Grace stood up from beside Nico and Jason, and turned a wicked grin towards us. "As maid of honor I'm supposed to write a speech about Percy and Annabeth and why they're perfect for each other. But I think most of us know why, because anybody with a pair of eyes in their skull can spot from a mile away that these two are absolutely crazy for each other." Thalia rolled her eyes and people chuckled. "As a Hunter of Artemis, some of you might think I don't know anything about love." Her eyes had that faraway look in them that they got whenever she remembered Luke. "Some of you might say that since I'm a Hunter of Artemis I know _too_ _much_ about love." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What I _do_ know is that Percy and Annabeth are absolutely meant to be. I'm practically an older sister to Annabeth, and I'm Percy's cousin, so I know better than most how these two came to be. I was one of the first to know that they liked each other and I was there to witness Percy when he went on a quest to save Annabeth. He was out of his mind. I was also there to see Annabeth when a certain Queen of Heavens," pointed look at Hera, "kidnapped Percy without telling anybody where he was. She was just as bad as he had been."

Thalia took a deep breath. "These two never gave up on each other, not then and not now. They are so confident in their love that it makes the rest of us sick with jealousy." Thalia grinned. "Or at least the people who haven't eternally sworn off men sick with jealousy. Percy and Annabeth are each other's match. You couldn't find a more in love couple anywhere. Everybody who knows them knows that they're off limits to anyone else. Everyone who knew them when they were teenagers could have told you with 100% certainty these two would be getting married someday." Thalia shook her head. "And now here they are, these crazy lovebirds, years later, finally making it official." She turned and lifted her glass of champagne. "To Percy and Annabeth," she said, meeting our eyes. Her blue ones positively sparkled. "We all wish you the best and hope you have a happy, peaceful life together. And I hope to gods that no more Great Prophecies come your way to mess that up."

That was Thalia, I mused, always ending things on a positive note.

When I looked over at Annabeth I saw she was once more tearing up. I took her hand again and she smiled at me.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning over to me.

"Love you." I said in reply.

Moments later Chiron would proclaim it was time for our first dance as man and wife and Apollo would snap his fingers, making the tables disappear and simultaneously creating a dance floor. Our wedding song (Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat) played all around us and Annabeth put her head on my shoulder as we moved around the floor. I kissed the side of her forehead and felt her smile against my neck.

Then there was the father-daughter dance, the mother-son dance, dancing with the in laws and eventually everyone started to party.

That was when Dionysus made his grand entrance, making glasses of wine appear with a wave of his hand as he twirled Ariadne around the rest of the couples.

Annabeth and I were congratulated throughout the night and more than one god came up to give their well wishes. Apollo clapped me on the back saying it wasn't as great as Olympus parties, but it was high up on the list. Hephaestus offered us his personal well wishes and even promised a great wedding present later on, although it might take a couple of days to show up. Dionysus watched as Ariadne congratulated us both before deciding it wasn't the worst wedding he had ever been to.

All in all it was a great time.

After Nico got drunk and was convinced by Travis and Connor to sing Hakuna Matatta and Leo was found asleep under a table beside Calypso at close to midnight Annabeth and I decided it was time for us to leave for the honeymoon. We barely had time to catch sight of Apollo twerking with his shirt off (too much nectar obviously) before everybody sent us off and Hermes, god of travel, snapped his fingers. Next thing we knew we were in a Greek hotel room with a beautiful view of an ocean.

That night I found out what Annabeth had done with Thalia and the rest of the girls on her bachelorette party. Piper had been right- I did appreciate the lingerie. But then again, I liked it much better when it was lying on our hotel room floor.

And the next morning? Well I woke up right next to my wife, Annabeth Jackson with absolutely no regrets.

Whatever happened now, whatever we did next, I would be okay with it. Because at least now we were together in every sense of the word. No matter what happened I could deal with it.

As long as we were together, I didn't need anything else.

oooOOOooo

**There it is, the big Percabeth wedding. I was waiting for a special occasion to write this and the last Percabeth ship week was a great chance. I'm really happy with how this turned out.**

**Aww, feels! **

**Hope you liked it, expect more fluffy stories soon. Thank you so much for reading and if you would be so kind as to write a little review it would mean the world to me!**

**Love you all! Happy Percabeth ship week! I hope you're all excited for/dreading the Blood of Olympus like I am! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
